Thanks For Loving Me
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: Just some father/daughter fluff between Donald Cragen and Olivia Benson


"Don!" The excited cry of Detective Olivia Benson reverberated throughout the squadroom. Donald Cragen just smirked, slightly rolling his eyes as he was greeted by an armful of Olivia. "Oh Liv, I missed you too! How was Sealview?" It was then Olivia did something that was even more out of character than the unexpected embrace: she started crying.

Her tears soaked the older cop's shirt, and he placed a hand on her quaking back. "It's okay Liv. Let it out. Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." The sobbing got worse, and Don did something that was totally out of his character: he kissed her head.

Not knowing how Olivia would respond, he was quite surprised when she curled up closer to him. He picked her up, frowning at how light she was as he carried her to his office.

Olivia curled up even closer to him(if that was at all possible), not giving a crap if she was acting like a small child as he sat down on his office couch.

"Thanks Don. I...I really need this." Donald Cragen looked down reassuringly at the young detective currently nestled in his arms. He knew how hard it was for her to admit that she needed anything or confess vulnerability.

"It's okay Liv. It's about time you know how much I care about you."

Olivia spoke up, her eyes already blurring with tears yet again. "What do you mean?" She had some idea of what he meant, but wanted to hear him say it out loud.

Her question just about shattered his heart. "I would not hold just anybody in my arms like this ya know. There is something different about you though. I look into your eyes and see a young detective who would do anything for the victims she helps and her colleagues. You want to know what else I see?"

She looked up at him questioningly. "What do you see?"

"I see a little girl who was hurt by her mom, a little girl who may not know it yet, but she needs a dad."

It was like everything suddenly came together for her, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You love me?"

He pressed another gentle kiss to her head. "How could I not honey? Please give me a chance to take care of you, to show you what a real family is."

"I never had one before." With this, Olivia buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Tomorrow night is the Annual Policeman's Ball. How about I take you and show you just how much you mean to me? I'll treat you like the princess you are."

Olivia nodded, yawning as she looked up at him. "Okay princess, get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." He ran his fingers through her brown hair, smiling when she leaned into his hand.

 ** _Later That Night:_**

Donald Cragen rushed into his daughter's bedroom in full on dad mode. Her screams were breaking his heart as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Daaaaaaad," Olivia slurred, and he smiled, gathering her into his arms. She instantly leaned into his embrace as he reclined against the headboard.

"Shh angel. Go back to sleep honey. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. It is alright precious. Daddy's right here my girl." Don felt Olivia gradually calm down upon each term of endearment, and by the time my girl rolled off his lips, he could hear soft snores coming from his daughter. "Sleep well baby," Don softly whispered, kissing her hair before he too fell asleep.

 ** _The Next Day:_**

Olivia Benson was nervous as hell. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she attempted to put on her ankle length burgundy dress and black heels. "Livvy princess, it's Dad. Are you almost ready?"

"One second daddy," she replied, finally able to put on her dress and heels. Olivia then walked out, nervously smiling as her dad closed the distance between them and encircled her in a hug. "You look amazing honey. I love you so much," Don Cragen said as he pulled back, linking her arm through his. "Thanks dad."

 ** _Twenty Minutes Later:_**

After they arrived at the dance, Don's face beamed with pride as he showed off his daughter to everyone who would listen.

Olivia, other than polite greetings when necessary, remained for the most part silent, clinging to her father with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey there princess, how does dancing sound?" Olivia curled closer to her father, nodding as he led her to the dance floor. She could not help the content sigh that escaped as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"You are my princess," Don said, bringing his hand to her hair. "I love you so much Livvy," he said as he carded his fingers through her long brunette locks. Olivia pushed into his touch, a wide smile on her face as she murmured, "I love you too daddy."

It was as if all time ceased to pass, that nobody else existed to the father and daughter as they swayed along to the music. Don leaned down and whispered something in his daughter's ear that made her breath hitch. "Olivia Grace Benson, I adopted you in my heart the day we met, but I would like to do it on paper. Will you do me the honour of legally becoming Olivia Grace Cragen?" She smiled up at him, her eyes saying what her mouth could not.

 **I truly thought I was unlovable. Then, you came along. Helped me realize that I am worth it. That I am not alone in this world anymore. Yes, I will become Olivia Grace Cragen.**

 ** _The Dance:_**

In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride came on(little did Olivia know that he knew the DJ and had requested this song ahead of time). Don grinned as he sang along to his only daughter.

" _In my daughter's eyes I am a hero._ _I_ _am strong and wise and I know no fear, but the truth is plain to see._ _She was sent to rescue me. I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes._ _In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace. This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes. And when she wraps her hand around my finger, oh it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer. I realize what life is all about. It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough. It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light. It's in my daugter's eyes. In my daughter's eyes I can see the future. A reflection of who I am and what will be. Though she'll grow and someday leave. Maybe raise a family. When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me. For I'll be there in my daughter's eyes."_

 ** _Later That Night:_**

"Daddy?" Don Cragen looked at Olivia, who was currently nestled in his arms, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Baby, you do know that you can tell me anything?"

Her voice was so small that you had to strain to hear her next words. "He raped me daddy. That's how I knew about the mole."

"Precious, listen to me okay," he said. "I. Love. You. With. All. My. Heart. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You. Are. Not. Alone. My. Angel," he said, emphasizing each word with a kiss to her hair. "My sweet little girl." Olivia yawned, looking up at her dad. "I'm sleepy daddy." He kissed her head again. "I promise that I will watch over you."

"Thank you for loving me," she murmured, drifting off to sleep feeling safe, warm, and loved.


End file.
